<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aliens Are Up There by 0slowpoke0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443380">The Aliens Are Up There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0slowpoke0/pseuds/0slowpoke0'>0slowpoke0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0slowpoke0/pseuds/0slowpoke0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa has a wet dream about a boy in his class all he can think is...hot. </p><p>This is the 1980’s though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Sugawara Koushi/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aliens Are Up There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, hey, hey (: i wrote this out of boredom, alone, on valentine’s day. so enjoy!! keep in my mind the tags please, there may be some triggering content / words ^^ this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should’ve noticed the signs, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wouldn’t say that when his eyes lingered on Sodapop Curtis in the 7th grade, he had a crush. He was jealous that all the girls in his class swooned over him...or something. Yeah, yeah that’s gotta be it. Because he would never like a boy, that’s what girls do. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes skimmed down the guys wet body on the screen, and the girls in the class giggled when his junk was barely covered by a towel.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t a homosexual. He knew he wasn’t, girls were pretty. He liked girls. And he kept telling himself that. </p><p> </p><p>Until Sugawara Koushi walked in his class in the 10th grade. God that boy was pretty. <em>Pretty like a girl. </em>His mind kept telling him. So when he woke up, underwear sticky and the thought of his hand in that grey hair, he shook his head and left to clean himself up. </p><p> </p><p>Because he was straight. He had to be. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Now as a senior, Oikawa was used to Sugawara. They played on the school team together, and subbed out for setter position. Everything in the past was forgotten, until Sugawara asked if he could spend the night at Oikawa’s.</p><p> </p><p>”My parents are fighting...”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Who could say no to that? Oikawa nodded, and they walked home in the sun after school together. When they reached Oikawa’s house, he explained to his mom what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara was already in his room, on his bed, and suddenly the feelings came rushing back. His hand in that <em>fucking grey hair. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Oikawa?” Sugawara asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He realized he had been standing at the door, looking like a creep. He nodded and shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara stood up and opened his backpack, then the two got to work on their Chem homework. Sugawara made eye contact with him, “Oikawa, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Sure.” The brown haired boy sat his pencil down on his leg. Sugawara looked down at his notes, inhaling sharply.</p><p> </p><p>”Can I kiss you?” He asked. And oh wow, something in Oikawa’s pants threatened to stand up. Oikawa swallowed, wondering if he heard that right. But those caramel eyes were still staring up at him, and he felt himself nodding. </p><p> </p><p>Then Sugawara was pulling him into a kiss, and Oikawa couldn’t help but reach over and allow the setter to sit on his lap. He kissed sloppily, it was his first kiss with a tongue after all. He had kissed a girl in Freshman year, but didn’t really feel a spark. But oh...kissing Sugawara felt good. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this ok?” Sugawara asked as he pulled away. Oikawa wrapped his hands around the setters waist and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Then he pulled the boy into another rough kiss. Sugawara was moaning into the kiss and grinding aganist him, and god he wondered why he ever thought he was straight.</p><p> </p><p>”Oikawa dinners-“ Oikawa’s sister gasped, and Sugawara was breaking apart from him. She looked like she’d just witnessed a murder, backing away and running down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“I should probably go...” Sugawara mumbled as he got up and crammed his stuff into his backpack. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you should.” Oikawa said, watching as Sugawara left without another word. After the boy was gone, he sprinted to his sisters room. </p><p><br/>
But it seemed as the damage had been done, his sister crying with her mother holding her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, we talk in the living room. Now.” His father said, leaning on the door frame behind him. He nodded, keeping his head down as he walked downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the couch and waited. Finally, his parents walked down and stood in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you were...dirty?” His father said in an icy tone.</p><p> </p><p>That hit hard. Harder than when he tried baseball in elementary and got hit in the hip with a fast pitch. </p><p> </p><p>“I...” He words fell flat as his Dad hauled him up and punched him across the face. His ears started ringing when his Mom pulled his Dad back, his sister was sobbing on the steps watching. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a goddamn faggot! Lucky for what he got!” His dad was shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Then he went to his room, packed a bag, and ran off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>If a couple ever runs away in movies, they always have a suspicious amount of cash, and werid luck that they somehow end up hotwiring a car. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of which Oikawa has. He’s been walking for at least 2 days on the side of the road, nothing but clothes and a half eaten granola bar from practice in his backpack. </p><p> </p><p>His emotions feel all over the place, he kicks rocks on the gravel road as he keeps walking. A car goes by, Oikawa squints as it stops up ahead. It reverses and stops at his level, so the brown haired boy can look into the car window.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a guy. <em>Handsome. Hot. And fucking ripped. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” The mans eyes go wide as he sees his face. Oikawa turns to look at the rear view mirror. A big ugly looking bruise litters his cheekbone, he can’t help but whimper at the site of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I can give you a lift.”</p><p> </p><p>Thats how Oikawa ends up in a strangers car. The music is a faint hum, and the pickups windows were down with wind blowing in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru Oikawa.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I asked you why you’re walking on the street all alone?” Iwaizumi pressed. Oikawa fiddled with the alien keychain on his backpack. </p><p> </p><p>“If I knew you better...”</p><p> </p><p>”What?” He paused and turned over to look at Oikawa. “Is it because we haven’t made friendship braclets yet?” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. “Rude, Iwachan.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyebrows went up slightly at the name, but he did say friendship. “I’m 19, I go to the college of Sendai for athletic practice and health.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m 18, I wanna become a professional volleyball player...but I ran away I guess.” Oikawa murmured, and nothing but the static of the radio was heard for the next few miles.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Where are <em>we</em> going?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi frowned. ”I was just on my way back home..my mom just passed.” </p><p> </p><p>Now, Oikawa felt bad. Reflexively he rubbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The man seemed to relax after that and took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost back to my house, just a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa picks at his nails until they stop at an apartment complex in down town Sendai. The older man pulls into a parking garage, and Oikawa slung his backpack on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They climb the stairs to Iwaizumi’s apartment, and when they enter Oikawa is...suprised. It was well kept and organized, except for the mugs in the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“You can take the bed...as long as you promise you’re not a murderer.” Iwaizumi added. Oikawa would’ve laugh, but he looked kinda serious. </p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid I am not. And stupid Iwachan you take the bed it’s yours anyways!” He crossed his arms. The man huffed, agreed, and went to shower. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few months since Oikawa had hitch hiked with Iwaizumi. He couldn’t find himself regretting it though, even when Iwaizumi called him ‘Shittykawa.’ He did his due and got a job at the local sports shop, paying Iwaizumi rent and helping him around the house too.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi still asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, can I ask why you ran away?”</p><p> </p><p>He always frowns and shakes his head, changing the direction of the conversation. He couldn’t risk it, another person leaving him for who he <em>really </em>was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It hurts to know that just because I grew up, I lost everyone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, putting the last plate away. Iwaizumi turned off the sink and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi prodded, a worried look crossed his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine...” He lied. Iwaizumi gave him the look, <em>tell me. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I ran away because... my parents found me making out with a guy. I’m gay.” He said, bracing himself for a hit, or anything really.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi laughed instead, which Oikawa looked taken aback at. </p><p> </p><p>“Think I didn’t know? My dad left a bruise the size of a softball on me too, found my best friend sucking me off. That’s why my parents divorced.” Iwaizumi said, lighting a cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was still processing the information, the smell of smoke stabilized him.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re gay?” Oikawa said, his eyes bright and wide. Iwaizumi snickered, sucking in the toxins</p><p> </p><p>“Bisexual.” Iwaizumi responded, exhaling a cloud of smoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walked out on the terrance, the city was lit up with lights. The stars were set, and he welcomed the fresh air into his lungs. He looked over at Iwaizumi standing beside him, and hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why, but Iwaizumi didn’t question it. The man actually squeezed him a little, rubbing his back slowly. That grounded him, just him and Iwachan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The stars are nice tonight.” Iwaizumi remarked, pulling away to stare at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“And the aliens?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, smiling despite himself. In the months they had been roommates, Iwaizumi had heard a lot about Oikawa’s strange obsession. </p><p> </p><p> “They’re up there.” He said. It pleased him to no end that with those words, Oikawa grinned his gummy smile and looked up at the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>Something tugged in his chest, burning hot and warm. He cleared his throat, not realizing that Oikawa was talking some other nonsense now.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>(A few days later)</p><p>“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa shouted, rummaging through pots and pans. “Where’s the no stick one?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hands up, Shittykawa. We’re going out. It’s your birthday, might I add.” Iwaizumi said, keys in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Urgh, I don’t wanna.” Oikawa said, but moved to put on his shoes anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” Iwaizumi praised, and the setter felt his face get red. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Thats how Oikawa found himself sharing a vanilla milkshake with the man, sitting on the tailgate of Iwaizumi’s old pickup. </p><p> </p><p>“And so I told my Dad to stick it where the sun shines, then he bruised my lip. That’s fine though, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Iwaizumi said between bites. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deserve that...” Oikawa said, setting down his cheeseburger. Iwaizumi humorlessly laughed while picking up another fry. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks.”  </p><p> </p><p>Looking over and into Oikawa’s brown eyes, he felt as though the wind was taken from him. The boy was, well, very beautiful. He reminded Iwaizumi of running along the coast with his sister on vacation, baking cookies on Christmas with the family. He felt like...family to Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>“Aliens, now Iwachan-“ </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi surged and kissed Oikawa on the lips, his hands cupping the brown eyed boy’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>When he pulled away, Oikawa was staring wide eyed back at him. He felt it deep in his soul, and he had an apology on his lips until...</p><p> </p><p>”Your a good kisser Iwachan!” </p><p> </p><p>He had to go and <em>absolutely ruin it. </em></p><p> </p><p>_________________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s been some alien sightings, Iwachan!” Oikawa said, swinging his legs. They were supposed to be at the park to play volleyball, but naturally Oikawa forgot it. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how Iwaizumi finds himself repeatedly giving Oikawa underdogs. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting werid stares, stop acting like a man child!” Iwaizumi complained, sitting on the swing next to Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Iwachan! Your mean.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi began pumping, blushing when Oikawa teased, “We’re married!” </p><p> </p><p>Some parents were walking over, and Iwaizumi hopped off as Oikawa followed, they began running down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, shut the hell up so the homophobic mom club doesn’t kill us!” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the shoulder. The brown haired boy just laughed, taking Iwaizumi’s hand as they ran down the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get ice cream, Iwachan!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine but your paying dumbass! Let go of me, someone could see.”</p><p> </p><p>”Let them!” Oikawa laughed, pulling Iwaizumi down the street. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he might just be in love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi was kissing him, but the glasses kept getting in the way. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Iwaizumi take them off, gently setting them on his nightstand. Iwaizumi smirked, kissing down his neck and under his ear. He whimpered, and Iwaizumi watched for a reaction as he lightly grazed his lips under the boy’s ear lobe. </p><p> </p><p>“That...that feels good.” Oikawa sputtered, crying out when Iwaizumi licked under his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, do you want this?” Iwaizumi asked, feeling the boy nod. “Use your words.” He said, sucking the pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>”Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>And so, Iwaizumi was consumed. For sure, in all that was Tooru Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi had gotten it, a ring. He didn’t know if it was Oikawa’s size or not, but he measured his finger while the brown haired boy was sleeping. He could only cross his fingers it’d fit, or for Oikawa to even say <em>yes.</em></p><p> </p><p>He snuck it in his waistband, checking his hair in the mirror once more before walking out of their bedroom. Oikawa was sitting there fiddling with his glasses, they had broke when Iwaizumi was kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go Iwachan?” Oikawa said, setting the glasses aside and standing up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked as Oikawa began about his new job as the head manager at the sports shop down the block. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, proud of his boy. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped at the park due to Oikawa’s pleading, and he pushed Oikawa on the swing. He sat beside him, watching the setter have his fun. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwachan, can I tell you something?” Oikawa asked. He put his feet on the ground to stop himself from swinging. Iwaizumi let go of twirling the chains on the swing so he could spin around. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He said dizzily. Oikawa laughed, a warm happy tone. </p><p> </p><p>“I lo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look! There’s some homos! Get em!” A voice said, and for the first time, the two were jumping off the swings for different reasons. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa began sprinting a little behind Iwaizumi, but tripped and felt his ankle bend the opposite direction. He cursed, feeling hands hauling him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Go, Iwachan!” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stopped, turning around and running back towards Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>“If you fucking hurt him I swear to fucking god!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man let go of Oikawa, shoving the boy onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure about that?” The unknown man reeked of alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi watch out!-“ </p><p> </p><p>He turned around a second late, feeling something sharp lodge into his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit- that’s Iwaizumi.” The guy said, watching Iwaizumi crumble to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>”NO!” Oikawa’s mangled voice yelled out. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi as in the personal trainer at the college? Shit, run!” </p><p> </p><p>The unknown group of boys bolted away and down the side walk. Oikawa sobbed, pulling himself over to Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwachan, Iwachan, please be okay!” Oikawa cried, watching as the pavement began to be soaked with Iwaizumi’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>”Oikawa...Tooru, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, Iwachan.” Oikawa sniffled, crying despite himself. “Once we get you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>”There’s...no..time. Will you- marry me?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“You can ask me that in the hospital bed. I’ll go get you some-“ </p><p> </p><p>“No...Oikawa...don’t leave...just...marry me.” Iwaizumi gasped out, clutching his side where the knife was still fixated. Oikawa leaned down to kiss his lips, feeling himself nod.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, of course Hajime. I love you!” Oikawa rushed. His throat hurt, holding in his tears. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I love- Tooru.” </p><p><br/>
He gasped for air and the echo of his sobs played in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the light of Oikawa’s life was gone.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Suga, have fun on the vacation with Daichi!” Oikawa called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Oikawa, see ya!” Both setters waved at each other before turning separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had moved back home after he builded up the courage to finally sell Iwaizumi’s apartment. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t want him to stay a depressed mess. </p><p> </p><p>He buckled up and drove out of the parking lot, stopping at a red light. Two boys walked down the street, hand in hand. Before walking into the cafe, they kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sadly smiled, remembering a time when you couldn’t do that. He looked down at the alien keychain on his keys, then at the ring on his finger. He blinked away the water in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”And the aliens?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”They’re up there.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry ): anyways, if you didn’t get it oikawa moved back home and started working at a cafe with suga! thanks for reading ^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>